5 Darkness Strikes Part 3
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Finally making their way into Shadow Haunt, our favourite girls are one step closer to saving Will and Bloom. Or maybe only half a step... some of the Specialists and half of the girls are still on the surface. Will only half the gang be enough to defeat Darkar? Or will Bloom and Will stay lost in the shadows forever? Firt season finale of W.i.t.c.h. and Winx Unite!
1. Out of the Frying Pan

**I'm feeling tempted to put the lyrics of the Winx Club theme song here… xD**

* * *

"Sky catch," Brandon shouted.

Sky looked up and caught the rope Brandon threw. He quickly tied it to a huge root and pegged it in before tossing the rope over to edge.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah," Sky replied. "It's tightened and pegged down."

"Okay, I'll get the others," Brandon yelled back. He stood up and turned around to the rest of the group. "You guys can go down now, but be careful. After you get past the first ledge, you have to travel by rope and by one at a time. There isn't enough room for everyone to go at once."

Everyone nodded and lined up behind Brandon.

Brandon sighed as he entered the hole. He reflected back on how he departed from the little camp site. He hadn't gotten a chance to hug or kiss Stella before he left. All he got to say was a quick goodbye and he gave her a little wave as he ran off. Of course Stella smiled and gave him a wave back, but was she actually a little upset on the inside? Brandon shook the thoughts from his head before jumping down onto the second ledge. He took hold of the rope and began to slowly slide down.

"Brandon," Matt called, "You at the rope?"

"Yup!"

Matt now climbed down into the hole and landed carefully on the first ledge. He then reached for a rock to balance himself before jumping down onto the second ledge.

"It's really dark down there," Hay Lin examined. "I sure wish Taranee was here in order to light the place up a bit."

"Then what would we be for," Sky laughed from the very bottom. He lifted up his lantern and chuckled some more.

"Nice planning Sky," Matt cheered. He clung onto the rope tightly before taking a leap of faith off the side of the ledge. "Whoa," he screamed. Matt then cleared his throat. "Okay Hay Lin, I'm at the rope!"

"All right," Hay Lin yelled back. She put her legs into the hole then slowly lowered herself until she felt the ground. When Hay Lin let go she felt terrified. Her feet slipped and she fell, too far away to catch the rope and too far out to land on the second ledge.

'I can't believe I just did that,' Hay Lin panicked. 'I feel so helpless! After all, I'm the only one without Charmix and I'm the first one to fall!'

"Hay Lin," Layla and the other girls screamed.

"Sky, do you have anything that'll catch her," Matt questioned.

Hay Lin smiled. 'But I'm not alone,' she thought, 'I have all my friends and more here with me! I can't let them down!'

A bright glow from Hay Lin lit up the cave for a few seconds before she transformed and landed safely on the ground. A soon as she landed, she returned back to her normal clothing (or at least the ones that Stella gave her) and smiled proudly at everyone.

"Way to go Hay Lin," Irma cheered.

At first Hay Lin wasn't sure what Irma was talking about, but she quickly noticed a weight on her chest. She looked down and saw that a butterfly shaped broach had appeared to the right on her heart. Sitting in the center of the silver butterfly was a perfectly circular opal. In a flash the broach was gone, but Hay Lin still had a happy feeling.

Suddenly everything and everybody seemed to freeze. The only sign of movement was from Musa and Hay Lin. The two just suddenly seemed to appear in front of each other and beside them was a mirror.

Musa was the first to look in the mirror, but Hay Lin quickly followed her lead and did the same. Hay Lin reached out to touch her reflection, like something inside of her told her to do. She was shocked to find that her hand fell straight through, as if the mirror wasn't there after all.

Musa found that the same thing happened to her and so they both walked through.

On the other side, a soft yet clear voice sang;

"My heart knows not that of sorrow,

But that of freedom.

My voice does not scream in fear,

But rejoices in the musical tune of the wind."

'What was that,' Musa thought as she looked around her strange surroundings. She and Hay Lin now stood in midair with what seemed like an upside down valley above them and a ray of sparkling light beneath them. However to their sides were winds of different colors blowing around at different speeds creating a strange symphony of music.

It was then that they both noticed each other's transformations. Both Musa and Hay Lin stood in clothes they had never seen before. Besides their hair length and color of skin, they both looked exactly the same. Their pig tails had been folded over to create two buns on the sides of their heads. A pink, purple and yellow corset-like dress sat where their old clothing used to be. The upper part of the dress consisted of a purple vest tied together by white strings and held onto their bodies by pink and yellow short sleeves. Then the lower part of the dress was only served to cover up what was necessary and no longer, it was pink and yellow as well as layered underneath by a purple fleece like material. Their shoes were small and slipper like and (you guessed it) purple.

"We have waited a long time for you both to return united," said a soft voice.

"May the spirits of music and air guide you to your correct path. May they help you save the winds and the rest of the world from a terrible evil," another voice continued this one smooth and creamy-like.

Two indistinct figures came down from the sky and surrounded Musa and Hay Lin. One was a red-orange color and the other a blue-white.

In a flash everything disappeared and Musa and Hay Lin were back to the opposite sides of the hole. Matt rushed over to Hay Lin calling, "Are you okay?"

Hay Lin smiled and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine. C'mon, let's go wait for the others."

"Okay," Matt replied, though slightly surprised at Hay Lin's answer.

Soon all the girls had joined the boys at the bottom and were ready to keep moving on. As the group continued walking, Hay Lin strategically moved to the back where Musa was and whispered, "I wasn't the only one who saw that, right?"

"No," Musa whispered back, "I saw it too."

"Okay good," Hay Lin giggled, "For a second I thought I was imagining things!"

"Musa, Hay Lin," Irma called, "Stop giggling and hurry up already or we're going to leave you behind!"

"Shh," Layla scolded. She pointed ahead of her where an opening had appeared. "We're here."

* * *

**Okay, I know it's another cliff hanger, but it was the perfect time to stop typing!**

**And I'm already working on the next chapter so don't worry about this one dragging on for three months without an update. ****J**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite and follow for more!**


	2. Into the Fire

**I had this all perfectly ready to update, but my stupid computer crashed and I lost all my W.i.t.c.h. and Winx! Super sorry about that! :( Please don't hate me! **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Girls, it's time to Winx up," Layla whispered. The girls nodded while the boys gave the girls room to transform. After a huge and strong glow of light, each girl stood in her Winx fully ready to go and rescue their friends.

"What's the plan," Matt asked.

Hay Lin took a stick from nearby and quickly drew a replica of their surroundings in the soft dirt. "Okay," she giggled quietly.

"Is this where we are," Musa asked, pointing to an X.

Hay Lin nodded before tracing her stick around a castle like figure. "This is where Will, Bloom and that Darkar creep are."

"I see," Sky but in. He pointed to where they were then drew two lines each going around the castle. "So Brandon and Matt will go with Hay Lin and Layla around the right of Darkar's castle and look for a way in. Then I'll go with Musa and Irma around the left. Don't wait for the others, we have to rescue everyone inside and defeat Darkar before we can think about our safety."

"What are you talking about," Irma exclaimed. "Who taught you how things work?"

"No," Matt agreed, "Irma, Sky's right. The most important thing is to make sure that Bloom and Will are-"

"Why do you get to choose," Irma shouted as quietly as possible. "I mean, you don't mind letting the others get hurt as long as Will is safe, right? Why can't we keep everyone safe and rescue Bloom and Will?"

"Irma," Layla sighed, she put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, even though it's true Matt has a different relationship with Will, he's willing to put his life on the line to rescue not only her, but Bloom as well. It's not about who loves who or that we shouldn't be concerned about ourselves, it's the simple fact that everyone is willing to trust each other and put their lives on the line in order to rescue our friends."

Irma closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She then turned to Layla and smiled, having truly heard what she had said. Irma nodded, but when she opened her eyes, everything had changed.

"Where did everyone go," Layla asked more to herself than any. She slowly spun around examining the new area.

Irma shrugged. Apon further examination the girls had landed in a never ending ocean, there was nothing above them, but indeed something below them, a huge and magnificent forest.

"I guess the more important question is, where are we?" Layla laughed.

A voice sung through the clear waves. Its sweet voice echoed throughout the water, but it sounded clear as day to the two friends. "Fairy of water and fairy of the land of water, we have waited for you two to rejoin yourselves for a long time," It sang.

Then a second one whispered;

"Though it does not touch

It touches all.

And through the life of the sea

We bring others hope through tears."

Although Irma was temporary confused, it vanished almost instantly. She stared into a mirror, but what stared back wasn't her, or at least it wasn't her right now. Her reflection looked back at her with a bright white smile, her bangs covering half of it. The rest of her hair had been tied behind her head by a long blue ribbon. That same dark blue matched the color of a skin tight dress that had somehow appeared on Irma without her even noticing. It was about knee length, very ruffled and had no sleeves. Sadly for Irma, it was making her self-conscious. Then the last noticeable details were her shoes… more like sandals. They had changed from rubber to some type of thick cloth, were dark blue and had at least thirteen straps each.

Of course, Layla wore the same.

Then of course, the spirit of their powers surrounded them both in a green-blue light. The light grew blinding, so Layla and Irma had to shut their eyes. As soon as they both reopened their eyes, everything had faded and they were back inside of the cave.

"Are you ready to go Irma," Matt asked.

Irma glanced at Layla, who looked as confused as she was, before turning back to Matt and nodding.

"Okay," Brandon exclaimed, though still quiet enough not to alert any guards. "Hay Lin and Layla take hold of Matt and on my mark, fly. Three… Two… One… Now!"

Hay Lin and Layla instantly took off. They flew close enough to see inside the castle, but not close enough to catch anyone's attention. To their surprise, they found an opening extremely easily and there was absolutely no sign of the Trix. After a bit more examination, they landed and cautiously wandered inside.

"Alright, now that we're inside, where do we go?" Matt took a few steps forward and peered down the first hallway. Hay Lin curiously turned to her right while Layla had found a sudden interest in the floor.

"I got it," the fairy of tides exclaimed happily. She pointed to the hall way Matt was examining. "I've been down this way before. That hallway should lead straight to the center of this place; it'll lead us to Darkar's throne."

"When we get there I bet it'll be filled with cobwebs and dust, or maybe roses and thorns?" Hay Lin stated dryly.

"What makes you say that?"

"On my last rescue mission we entered a castle and the throne room was filled with thorns… and roses," Hay Lin replied. Layla nodded but remained silent. After a few minutes the three burst out into a run arriving at the throne room only seconds later.

"There's no one here," Matt said, stating the obvious.

"You three, over here!" A rather high pitched voice squeaked. The three teens turned and laid eyes apon, not one pixie, but three. None of which they had ever seen before. One looked to be dressed up as an old librarian, another dressed like a witch and the third… was colorful.

"Three of your friends have already come through this way. Darkar has taken Bloom and Will to another dimension, we can open the gates, but not for long so you'll have to hurry," the witch exclaimed.

"Alright," Layla nodded. The three pixies flew towards each other, took hold of something invisible and formed a glowing light into a triangular shape. They stretched the portal until it was big enough for Matt, Hay Lin and Layla to get through then held it open.

Matt rang through first followed by Layla then Hay Lin. As they arrived, the sight shocked them.

Mrs. Faragonda lay unconscious on a large slab of stone with an old man and another witch beside her, and Musa held Riven in her arms as he seemed to be unconscious as well. Taranee and Tecna stood on guard beside them with their Charmix barriers at max level. Two oversized monsters scratched and clawed at the barriers, but they seemed to be holding up very well.

Timmy appeared to be fighting off another monster while trying to aid Tecna and Taranee.

Elyon, Stella, Brandon, Sky, Flora and Cornelia lay on the ground in pain, struggling to stand at Darkar's feet while the man himself stood laughing.

Helia and Nabu had started climbing a structure that mimicked an Egyptian Pyramid. At the top of said structure stood Bloom, dark Bloom; nails pure black, Winx corrupted with dark purple, eyes turned orange and smile turned wicked. She was chanting something strange, in a language no one had ever heard of before.

Caleb was held in the air by his jacket, Will being the one holding it. Irma rushed in to his defence, but Will countered her attack with a ball of black electricity. The water guardian crashed to the ground with a sickening crack, her body bent in a way that didn't look natural.

Matt had had enough. He took the phantom sword, gift of the specialists, from his belt and ran through the debris all the way to Will. She attacked him without hesitation, but Matt used the sword as a shield from her attacks. He kept getting closer and closer until…

"Enough of this childish play," Darkar yelled. His hands spread out above his head in a V shape sending everyone but Will and Bloom crashing against an oversized pillar. They collapsed to the ground and moments later found their bodies frozen by a spell.

Bloom had finished her chant, a small red flower sprouting out of gathered dark energy in the air. Darkar's appearance changed from a humanoid look into a rather large bird. His wings spread out wide beside him, cloth and fire replacing feathers.

"Bloom, NO!" Sky cried, but in vain, Bloom didn't hear him.

And instead Will stomped on his back, hissing two words, "Don't speak."


	3. Major Melt-down

**The song "I will not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin would definitely suit Sky's actions right now... xD**

Sky's emotions conflicted within himself so much that it made his every bone shake. He balled his palms into fists and softly hit the ground. Sky tried to stand, but in vain, the spell caused him too much pain.

A cry of pain was heard, and all eyes turned to Matt. Sprouting from his back were black wings and a tail. From the air came a golden mask and from nothing formed strange clothing. All eyes were wide and only grew fearful when Will struck Matt away from everyone's view.

With the spell gone from his body, Matt could stand tall. He faced Will, stating with sorrow, "This seems a little familiar, doesn't it?"

Will crossed her arms, "How so?"

"When I was under evil's control and was forced to hurt you. Now, you're forced to hurt me."

"Oh please, this is of my own free will."

Matt sighed, not wanting to do this to the girl he loved, but he had no choice. Flying towards the semi-distracted Will, he managed to catch her off guard and slam her into the wall. "You have to listen to me! Darkar's controlling you!"

"You lie!" Will shot a beam of black lightning at Matt's chest, successfully knocking him away.

Meanwhile, Sky was able to make it up onto his knees. The pain was high, but tolerable in order to save his girl. The others watched with awe as he took a step towards Bloom. Said girl was smiling and giggling evilly as she watched the 'pathetic' display in front of her.

"Bloom, I know you're still in there, even if you're trapped by Darkar's evil spell. But you must listen to me, I need you to come back to me now! Darkar's controlling you Bloom! He's put you under a spell and changed you into someone else!"

Bloom didn't respond, but her eyes did narrow in thought.

"Bloom... please come back. I don't want to lose the person whose smile lights up my day, whose laugh I cherish more than any music and who I love more than anyone else in all of the worlds."

Bloom looked down, her orange eyes flickering blue for a brief few moments.

"All of this is a waste of time boy!" Darkar shouted. Hearing his voice brought Bloom's eyes back to orange. "Bloom no longer exists in a life with you. She'll destroy you without a moment's hesitation, and there's nothing you can do."

Bloom took one hand down from the flower-shaped light and reached out towards Sky. The look in her eyes was longing, but her actions certainly weren't. Just as Darkar had suggested, she formed a ball of purple flames and shot it towards Sky.

Everyone thought Sky was done for, but a new girl arrived right then and there to save him. She wore a short, light purple dress with a slightly lighter colored belt around her midriff. Her boots went above her knees, a shade darker than her dress. Faded blue wings decorated her back and she held a staff of the same color in her hand.

"Now, now," She chuckled, spinning the staff, "That isn't something nice to do to your boyfriend." With a swift movement of her staff, Bloom was sent flying into the air.

"Who... Who is that?" Cornelia asked, though the answer was partially obvious.

"That's Will." Matt answered.

"Who are you to talk," Bloom questioned Will as they circled each other in the air.

"I'm not, but I happen to know from experience how much it sucks to have to fight the one you love."

"I couldn't care less."

"That's because you're under a spell." Will took a deep breath before fixing her mind on the task at hand. "I will save you from I've made you into."

Bloom rushed towards Will with anger. Her hands both held fire as they clashed against Will's staff. Will found that her new powers were surprisingly easy to figure out. It was strange at first when she woke up to see Matt smiling, an alternate dimension as her surroundings and people she barely recognized fighting alongside her fellow guardians. But once she took one look at Bloom, memories flooded Will's mind and before she knew it she was fighting a stranger she only knew because of a different Will.

Now the two girls were fighting to decide the fate of the magical universe, though Will couldn't quite believe it. If she won, well, then they all won. But if Will slipped for even a second, Bloom would destroy her and the Heart of Candracar, and all hopes would be lost.

'I just won't lose then,' Will thought stubbornly to herself.

Bloom shot twice, Will shot three times. Two to deflect Bloom's attack and one to hopefully hit Bloom. Will wasn't at all surprised when Bloom caught and destroyed her attack.

'She's stronger than I am right now... And it's all because of that spell. If I can get her distracted long enough, I'll be able to use the heart and change into a guardian.'

Pooling most of her energy into the staff, Will shot out a giant white, crescent shaped light. Bloom took it head on, and while it didn't wound her, she became temporarily blinded from the light.

Will dropped down to her companions, pulling out the heart from its place hidden around her neck. "Are you ready?"

"We were born ready girl!" Irma replied to which a few others chuckled.

Will held out the heart and said calmly, "Guardians Unite."

Elyon smiled and watched her friends become enveloped in a circle of colorful light. The Winx and the boys looked away, fearing going blind. When the light dimmed, the W.i.t.c.h. girls hovered gracefully in the air in strange clothing the likes of which no one here had ever seen before.

"What is that form?" Tecna questioned curiously.

"No time to explain," Will gasped out quickly. Bloom came flying back at her, pinning her to the ground. Will kneed the girl in the side, mentally noting to apologize later, and shoved Bloom out across the pavement.

Bloom formed fire in her hands and Will formed electricity. Then the two girls ran for each other. Bloom intending to kill and Will intending to save.


	4. End of One

Will and Bloom, for a moment, merely hovered in the air. Will gasped and grabbed her arm, then slowly lowered herself to the ground. Matt was quick to her side. He embraced Will in a gentile hug, careful not to touch the wound on her arm.

"So," Darkar snickered, "you've lost."

Will hissed in pain, but managed a smile. She looked directly at Darkar and replied, "You're wrong."

A blinding white light spread through the red sky. Everyone turned to face the source and all eyes fell apon none other than Bloom. A silvery, ribbon-like strand of magic circled around her form. The further it coiled the more Bloom's good Winx clashed with her dark. Bloom grabbed her head and dropped to one knee. Just when she was about to scream, the silvery strand shattered, and with it her dark Winx.

"Bloom!" Sky called.

Immediately Bloom stood. Her eyes, blue once more, looked to Sky and she smiled. Bloom snapped her fingers and the crown-of-roses-in-shape disappeared from in front of Darkar.

"Bloom, you do not belong with them!" Darkar growled. "Your true power is dark, you belong here!"

"No," Bloom said with great courage. "My place is with my friends! Both old-" Bloom glanced at Will. "-and new."

Will smiled, understanding the thankful and forgiving wish beneath Bloom's words.

"I am sorry for what I did." Will spoke softly.

"I know you are," Bloom replied, "but that wasn't you. I understand."

Will nodded and returned Bloom's smile. They took hold of each other's hands and ever so slowly they began to glow. The boys took a defensive stance around the two girls. The Winx, the rest of W.i.t.c.h. and Elyon gathered their power into their hands and raised it towards Darkar.

Running, the girls attacked. Elyon and Stella took to the sky casting light across Darkar's vision. Tecna and Taranee circled Darkar with a wall of fire and a web of digital energy. Layla and Irma created a thick layer of Morphix and water at Darkar's feet, binding him in place. Hay Lin and Musa cast winds and notes across Darkar's arms. Flora and Cornelia grew vines and flowers, and bound all the spells together.

Then for the grand finale, Will and Bloom, each in their new Charmix, leapt over the boys and towards the imprisoned Darkar. Bloom's Charmix was heart shaped and Will's a spiral. Their hands were alight with power and, screaming "Conversion!" they collided with the sphere of power and casted a bright light throughout the ruined citadel.

When the light faded, all the girls had returned to their normal clothing and Darkar had been defeated.

It was Layla who quickly noticed a problem. "The dimension is collapsing!"

Matt ran to Will, Sky ran to Bloom and one by one all the students escaped. That wasn't the end though, it seemed Darkar's strange castle was slowly collapsing too. With no way out, panic began to sink through our heroes hearts.

"Boys, girls, this way!" Came the voice of Mrs. Faragonda, and help couldn't have arrived sooner. She stood in a Red Fountain ship that hovered just a few feet from a nearby ledge.

Stella, Brandon and Layla all jumped on first. The others followed, quickly leaving only Will and Irma left. Irma jumped, and as she did part of the ledge collapsed. Will let go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding, and jumped.

Irma reached out her hand.

Their fingertips met.

Will screamed and began to fall.

"No!" Irma cried. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked deep into Will's fear filled eyes.

Will's eyes closed, her powers exhausted and her mind too. She was willing to accept death, when her body suddenly hit something hard. Her eyes were open in a heartbeat and Will's vision got caught on a golden mask.

"M-Matt?"

"It's me Will. I promise, you're safe."

Will smiled and closed her eyes.


	5. Hey Mom, Hey Dad

The warmth of Magix was replaced with the cool afternoon of Heather Field as Hay Lin stepped through the fold. She waved to her friends one last time, wishing them luck with their parents, before walking off to find her street.

Hay Lin had barely taken two steps when three bikers nearly crashed into her. They swerved around, bike tires screeching against the sidewalk, and all of them had managed to escape the near collision without, well, colliding. The three boys shouted their apologies then took off into the distance.

Hay Lin fixed the goggles that rested atop her head, looked up at the street signs and sighed. She wished that she hadn't arrived so close to her family restaurant, that way she might've found something clever to tell her parents, but as it stood she was just going to have to settle for-

"Hay Lin!" Her grandmother called when she saw her.

Hay Lin bounced over, smiling at the face she was always happy to see. "Hi grandma! What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Yan Lin replied with a knowing gleam in her eyes. "I hope you have an excuse for your parents."

* * *

"Taranee Cook where on Earth have you been?"

'Not on Earth,' Taranee thought dully. "Look, mom, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry?" Taranee's mother questioned, "You honestly think that... just a..." Tears rolled out of her eyes and she embraced Taranee in a hug. "You worried me! So much! And I never want to feel this way again!"

Taranee returned her mother's hug. She sighed gently then said, "I need to tell you something mom. Something important."

* * *

Maybe supper wasn't the best time for Will to bring up such a strange topic, but for whatever reason it was then that the conversation seemed to fit in. He mother sat at the other side of the table, waiting for her daughter to tell her this "important news".

Will sighed, it was now or never.

"Me, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin all met at school on my first day. Taranee was also a new student... and it's kinda hard to see it as a coincidence that we all met just like that... and that us five happened to be noticing strange things going on around us."

"Where is this heading Will?" Susan questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"It's kind of hard to explain..." Will took off her necklace, the Heart of Candracar, and held it out in front of her mom. "Hay Lin's grandma gave this to me. It's what unites a team of five girls... and, well, we each control one element to save different worlds from evil."

"There are four elements Will, what's the fifth?" Susan questioned non-believingly.

"I'm not lying." Will insisted. Then to answer her mother's question she said, "Quintessence."

"Hmm... and that means what?"

Will glanced at the clock; 6:01.

* * *

"Oh fearless leader," Irma called out to no one in particular, "You kinda missed your cue."

Then the room light up in a bright blue light. It temporarily blinded Chris and Irma's dad, before fading away. Irma's dad nearly lost it and Chris, well, he was shocked.

"What are you wearing?" Irma's dad shouted.

"Just what I told you about," Irma replied. "So, dad, gonna arrest me for being right?"

"That's your Halloween costume!" Chris yelled out, pointing at his sister's guardian clothing. "I knew you all dressed too quickly!"

"Uhh... right..."

"I'm still not convinced." Irma's father crossed his arms.

Irma sighed. Snapping her fingers, the water that sat in the glass beside her came to life. It soared out of the glass and into the air, spelling out "W.i.t.c.h." as if hovered in the middle of the room.

"Need any more proof?"

* * *

"Can you make a rose?" Lillian asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

Cornelia sighed, "Can't you just act your age and sit down?"

"No, she's right," Cornelia's mother stated. "A rose bush would look lovely in the corner of the dining room."

"So, you're alright with it then?" Cornelia asked.

Cornelia's mother nodded. "I'm quite shocked – perhaps not as much as your father – but it's a unique gift and I'm happy that it belongs to my daughter. Now... for this Magix/fairy business..."

* * *

**Heather Field Park**

7:00pm

Will jogged up to Taranee and Hay Lin who were both happily chatting beneath a large tree. Apon arrival she was asked by Hay Lin, "So, what did your mom say?"

"She said it's going to take her some time to get used to it, but otherwise she's all for it."

"No offence Will, but I half expected your mom to be the one that flipped," Taranee stated.

Will raised her eyebrow. "Right, like your mom wouldn't do that."

"Trust me, she did, but she calmed down long enough for me to explain everything..." Taranee and Hay Lin laughed a little, then Taranee said, "And she wasn't too thrilled about my hair!"

Five minutes later Cornelia arrived, a smile placed on her sparkling lips. "It's all good under my roof! How about everyone here?"

Will, Taranee and Hay Lin nodded.

"Umm..." Hay Lin cleared her throat to catch the other girl's attention. "What about Elyon?"

Will was quick to answer. "She said she's going to Candracar to talk with Baltimore. Apparently he's the one who looks after her Kingdom while she's gone. Anyways, if he agrees that she should go with us to Alfea, then she'll enroll when school starts up again in four months."

Each girl understood and nodded.

Then Irma arrived, a heavy frown set on her lips. Before she could give the others her father's answer, the Winx girls appeared with Elyon.

"All's set," Elyon shouted happily.

Bloom then stepped up. "In four months you'll all be enrolled at Alfea. Until then you can use this-" Bloom handed each W.i.t.c.h. girl a cell phone. "-to contact us or Mrs. Faragonda."

Tecna explained, "They're universal so you can use them to call Meridian from Earth, Magix from Earth or Earth from-"

"Hey Tec," Musa interrupted, "I think they get the idea."

"Guys," Irma interrupted them all, "I'm sorry, but my dad said I couldn't go. Well, actually he was like-" She cleared her throat and imitated her dad's voice. "-I'm not sure if I can trust this Magix school. It's too insane for me, and I haven't even seen the place. The idea of you being a fairy is just too much to handle!"

Hay Lin linked her arm around Irma's shoulders. "No worries Irma! W.i.t.c.h. can handle him!"

Elyon chuckled as Stella shouted, "He can't say no to the Princess of Solaria!"

And so, that very night, Irma's dad was faced with... not five, not ten, but twelve magical girls. He decided to call that night early, but everyone was positive that the next morning he'd allow Irma to go.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. To Be Continued

Note from the Author:

No, I am not ending the series, so don't you worry.

In fact, there are more stories after this that continues where I left off.

**1 Departed**

**2 The Pixie Quest**

**3 Darkness Strikes Part 1**

**4 Darkness Strikes Part 2**

**5 Darkness Strikes Part 3 (you are here)**

**COMING SOON 6 The End of All That is Good? (I don't think fanfiction lets me use ? in the titles...)**

As an extra note, story 6 will take place in Winx Club season three. And the chapters will amount to one episode instead of one story being the episode.

1-5 is a season

6 is a season and the chapters are the episodes

So please, continue reading! :D And I severally apologize that the Charmix is kinda rushed... T-T


End file.
